Sharing is Caring?
by isumi 'kivic
Summary: For a1y-puff. “I’l die if you don’t kiss me,” Allen said earnestly. “I’ll die and haunt you for the rest of your life. Contaminate you with germs.” Fluff, Yullen and cold. Shounen-ai.


Title: Sharing is Caring?

Author: isumi'kivic'

Pairings: Kanda/Allen. Yullen all the way, people!

Warnings: Shounen ai, yaoi, BL, whatever you call it. Massive OOC-ness, I mean it.

Disclaimer: Hoshino Katsura owns the legal rights to DGM. I'm merely playing with her characters for my own pleasure and amusement. No profit is made.

A/N: Because a1y-puff asked for a get-well fic and I loved my neesan too much to refuse. –laughs- This turns out really bad, though, in terms of especially grammar and characterization and there isn't really any plot, but I haven't the slightest idea of how to fix it, so there you go. I'm sorry it's so bad. = =a

That aside, I hope you'd enjoy this little ficlet. =D

_A D. Grayman Fanfiction_

**Sharing is Caring?**

Allen hated it whenever he was down with a cold, because it meant he was not allowed to kiss Kanda.

Kanda wasn't exactly an agoraphobia—he never minded to soak in the mud or do dirty things without precaution first. It was just that he hated cold above everything. And that was saying a lot, since Kanda hated a lot of things. Lavi said it was because having cold made Kanda feel a bit disoriented, and Lenalee said it was because Kanda hated having a runny nose.

That aside, Allen was having cold right now. A bad one, with his nose running and his head pounding so bad he was tempted not to open his eyes and see lights until he got better. He was down with a fever, too—39 degrees. All credits went to stupid Lavi who apparently had thought that knocking Allen out and making him into a living snowman was a great way to greet Kanda and Lenalee after a particularly long mission. Except that it wasn't, because the white-haired exorcist promptly caught a cold that same evening.

And Allen sort of hated the whole situation immensely, because Kanda had just come home after two months away in Siberia pursuing an innocence with Lenalee, and Allen had had plans to do with the dark-haired exorcist upon celebrating his homecoming—plans that would lead to a passionate night shared between the two, after two months of being sexually frustrated himself. But no, Lavi just had to ruin his whole plans with his moronic idea involving a living snowman, and now Allen couldn't even come as close as half a meter from Kanda, much less kissing him.

He'd tried asking, mind you, for Kanda to kiss him. But then Kanda stared at him like he had just announced that the Fourteenth had taken over his body and he was going to join the Earl and his party.

"You have a cold."

Allen shrugged. "So?"

"I'm not getting virus from you, Beansprout."

"It's Allen, BaKanda. And that's what lovers supposed to do, exchanging virus via kissing. And fucking, but since I'm not feeling good enough to do that, we can leave that for another night." And he moved, if only trying to get closer to his so-called-lover. Kanda backed up real quick, though, a deep frown marring his beautiful face.

"Go to hell."

"I'l die if you don't kiss me," Allen said earnestly. "I'll die and haunt you for the rest of your life. Contaminate you with germs."

Kanda snorted. "Like you could do that."

"I'm a Noah." He said victoriously, as if it explained and settled everything, before moving again, swifter and got them closer now like a snake, until Kanda's back hit the wall.

"Fucking get yourself and your germs away from me!" Kanda hissed, almost in horror—and Allen almost chuckled in amusement. He pouted instead, before smiling sweetly and said, "But colds can only be cured by transferring it to someone else. You know that, don't you?"

"Get someone else to have the fucking honor!"

"Are you suggesting that I should kiss someone else?" A pause, just for the effect. "Lavi, maybe? Lenalee wouldn't mind helping me, if not for the possibility of Komui throwing a fit."

That shut him up. Allen could practically see the fury dancing on Kanda's eyes—perhaps over imagining the possibility of Allen kissing someone else? Allen chuckled at his own wishful thought, and quickly turned his head away from Kanda when a cough tickled his throat, just in time to avoid coughing right onto Kanda's face.

The cough fit was quite something—leaving him breathless and a bit disoriented as the headache kicked in again. He heard a soft, exasperated sigh—or maybe it was just his imagination—but then a rough hand was seizing his wrist, pulling him forcefully back to bed, and tossed him unceremoniously onto it. He opened his mouth to protest, but the white blanket was flung on him, covering him from head to legs, and he gasped, scrambling to get it off him, and when he did, ready to shout at Kanda for being violent, something soft was pressed on his lips, hard and forceful, shutting him up.

He blinked.

Kanda had just kissed him. True, it was forceful and chaste—too quick to his liking and he hadn't even had the chance to kiss back, but still, a kiss. Might have been just to shut him up, but still, a kiss.

By the time he realized what had just happened, Kanda was already halfway through the door, and it was thanks to his quick reflex that he was able to call him fast, "Kanda?"

The dark-haired exorcist stopped, though not turning around, and Allen heard a grunt that sounded like questioning. The younger exorcist was silent for a moment, thinking of what exactly he was going to say, but found none. Because really, he hadn't expected that, and it hadn't been on his plan, either. His plan was for him to kiss Kanda senseless, no for Kanda to kiss him speechless.

So he settled instead on the original intention of his plan.

"Welcome home."

Maybe, if Kanda would turn around, Allen could see the tiny smile that sneaked upon his physiognomy. Or the faint shade of red that spread on his cheeks. But he didn't, so Allen couldn't see. But Allen could definitely see the small nod he gave before closing the door behind him as he walked out of the room.

And Allen thought, for now, it was enough.

-----o0oYulLeno0o-----

A/N: I can't believe I just wrote that. –facepalms- I know, I know, it's sappy to hell and mushy, forgive me, but that's all I could come up with… TT-TT Bummer, big failure. –sobs-

Reviews and constructive criticisms would be very nice of you, though. =] They always brighten myday. XD

Lotta hugs!

-isumi'kivic' and Ilde-


End file.
